Mi Honest Trailer RWBY
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Mas descriptivo que el titulo
1. Volumen 1

En un mundo creado por un gran animador de peleas pero un mierda contando historias incapaz de respetar sus propias normas o contexto escrito por un pu…

 **Soundtrack:Disco rayado**

"Muy bien vamos a contenernos un poco para que esto sea tomado en serio bueno soy hater de esto así que nadie me va a tomar en serio en fin , respirar, expirar respirar y bah esto no funciona."

* * *

 **Pantalla**

Buscador de Google: Inserte tu página porno favorita.

 **Fin de pantalla**

* * *

 **2 horas después**

Del estudio de Roster Theet llega la serie que me enseño lo que es el verdaderamente odiar algo de verdad. Una serie que se guía por el principio de Akira Toriyama, no importa que no tenga sentido la trama, no importa la lógica, no importa la inconsistencia de línea del tiempo. Tú dale buenas escenas de peleas y epicidad y nos comeremos cualquier mierda que nos eches.

 **RWBY**

En el mundo de Remnant un mundo donde sus habitantes viven amenazados por los candentes, quise decir Voids no perdón hollows ¿Qué se llaman Grimms? ¿Como esos dos hermanos que cogen los cuentos infantiles y lo convierte en macabros?

 _*Introducción del primer capítulo de la serie donde te explican el mundo*_

Los habitantes poseen dos cosas para defenderse contra ellos el dust cristales con poderes elementales por que el que usaran magia ya cantaba demasiado a Final Fantasy, y el aura una habilidad hax que potencia tu fuerza y velocidad como el ki, y te proporciona un escudo protector como el de Mass Effect tan sólido como requiera el guion que también le da acceso a la semblanza un poder especial único para cada individuo que es básicamente el Nen.

 _*Escena Glynda vs Cinder*_

Y en este mundo se encuentran Los Hunstman que son vistos como héroes de Marvel y DC pese a que no son mas que mercenarios glorificados y…básicamente son Cazadores de HunterXHunter o Ninjas de Naruto elige tú, que pasan cuatro años de su vida no aprendiendo nada que no hayan aprendido ya en ¡Una Academia!

 _*Escena de Beacon en el capitulo 1*_

¡Quizás yo sea un hater pero incluso vosotros tenéis que reconocer que veríais mas originalidad en una película de Scary Movie.

 _*Corte de varios trailers del vol 1*_

Conoce a los personajes que son todos clichés que ya has visto en un anime cualquiera empezando por Ruby Rose la protagonista genérica cliché con nulo desarrollo de personaje que se queja de que la traten como un niña aún cuando tiene 15 y se comporta como una niña incluso más pequeña que no está ahí para impulsar la trama sino espera a que ella venga.

 _*Primer plano de cada personaje que va a ser mencionado*_

El resto de su equipo Weiss Schnne la niña rica malcriada que quiere demostrar a todos que es algo más que un apellido pero les recuerda a todos constantemente que es una Schnne y se comporta como la típica perra pija de la escuela.

Blake Belladona la chica misteriosa con un oscuro pasado con un secreto que toda la audiencia adivino menos los otros personajes porque son idiotas cuyo secreto es que es una neko por que eso vende mas y atrae a mas pajeros y por que poner otra cosa hubiera sido demasiado original.

Y Yang la rubia tetona de personalidad alegre y marimacho que resuelve todos sus problemas con golpes, que carece completamente de subtrama o relevancia hasta el punto de que Jaune tiene más tiempo en pantalla es mas podrías quitarla y no cambiaría nada del volumen.

Pero no estarán solos porque todo equipo protagonista necesita secundarios inútiles, como el equipo JNPR un equipo formado por personajes mitológicos con sexo invertido como

Jaune Arc el clásico perdedor sin talento que si esto fuera una anime seria el protagonista y todas las chicas caerían rendidas a sus pies con el aterrador poder de la armadura de la trama porque su actor de voz es el escritor jefe de esta serie.

Pyrrha Nikos una mary sue masoquista inspirada en Aquiles que se enamora de Jaune pese a que la aparta como si fuera basura y no se interesa por ella prefiriendo a Weiss pero ella vuelve a por mas esperando a que le haga caso conformándose con ser un segundo plato.

Y Nora Valkirye y Lie Ren que…están ahí…y...ella es hiperactividad...come mucho y el otro…bueno…él…eh…¿respira?

Y los dos metidos en los últimos dos capítulos que verdaderamente hacen algo para mostrar lo que pueden hacer.

Sun Wukong...¡Otro personaje basado en el mono del viaje al oeste! ¿¡Que tienen en contra del cerdo? O del duende del agua!? Serian más originales que poner al personaje basado en el mono #3004 de la ficción ¿por que no una tortuga ninja? Os acusarían de plagio pero aún seria mil veces mas original.

Y Penny Poladina la chica extraña que se comportan como un robot que ha adquirido consciencia porque es un robot que tiene consciencia.

 _*Cada escena que describe lo que voy a decir*_

Y si los personajes no te parecen los bastantes clichés están los episodios que incluye el examen, la formación del equipo, el primer día de escuela, el cuestionamiento a tu profesor queriendo saber ¿por qué la protagonista de la serie es la líder?, Bullying escolar, excursión al campo, enfrentarse a tu matón, Y la pelea interna que lleva a la separación del equipo que se resuelve y se perdona fácilmente como una disputa domestica no volviendo a hablar de ello sin que ninguno aprenda la lección dejando que lo que acabe de pasar se acumule dentro de ti y te destroce por dentro se repita y vuelta a empezar, la base de todo matrimonio feliz.

"Pero todo eso empequeñece con el mayor mal existente en esta serie…

 _*Escena de introducción de Roman Torchwick con sus matones del episodio 1*_

La guerra de barcos una guerra brutal y despiadada sin prisioneros que en su momento provoco la caída momentánea de la página de Tumblr que ha llevado al cierre de cuentas, roto amistades de toda la vida una guerra que solo terminaría el día que se hagan las parejas oficiales y cuando llegue ese momento los vencidos te restregaran la victoria en la cara y lloraremos a los caídos por suicidio colectivo y celebraremos cuando los malos perdedores prendan fuego a la sede de Roster Theet con Miles Luna y Kerry Shawcroos dentro.

Así que pon youtube o mejor dalymotion para que esos capullos no cobren un solo céntimo y ponte a ver esta serie que básicamente es un fanfic que se dedica a copiar todo lo bueno de otras series que tiene buenas escenas de pelea pero malos diálogos y una total y completa falta de contexto.

 **Protagonizada por**

La Elegida (Ruby Rose)

Perra Albina (Weiss Schenne)

Dos Por Uno (Blake Belladona)

Leone (Yang)

Dios del Fanfic (Jaune)

Te Quedan Dos Telediarios (Pyrrha)

Dee Dee (Nora)

Toshi (Ren)

The Patriots (Ozpin)

Profesora McGonagall (Glynda Goodwitch)

Porky (Peter Port)

Quickgreen (Doctor Oobleck)

Chica Playboy (Velvet)

Ken Edad Media Party (Cardin Winchester)

California Dreamin (Sun)

Pepper Potts (Penny)

Y No Es Un Plagio Es Un Homenaje a Alex DeLarge (Roman Torchwick)

 **Scary Animation**

Ignorando el hecho de que plagiaron a Dragon Ball remplazando el nombre de vegetales por el de colores si todos hablan inglés ¿cómo puede haber nombre de colores en francés, griego, chino? Bueno al menos tiene algo original los de coger los nombre de los integrantes de los equipos y formar un acrónimo con ellos.

* * *

 **Pantalla**

 **Soundtrack: Intro de W.I.T.C.H**

"Una de ellas puede controlar el fuego." Corte de Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin aparecen en caminando cada una con la primera letra de su nombre estampada en su camisa.

 **Fin de Pantalla**

* * *

No nada original.


	2. Volumen 2

De la compañía que consiguió que un modo multijugador de un juego de Halo se convirtiera en una serie que ha durado más diez años llega el segundo libro, la segunda temporada o como quieras llamarlo solo por un único motivo.

Porque sin importar lo cliché o malo que fuera el guion la mayoría solo lo vio por un razón.

 _*Escena de Sun vs Roman*_

Las escenas de pelea.

 **RWBY Volumen 2**

Regresamos a un mundo que es incapaz de mantener su propio contexto que hace parecer a Stephenie Meyercon y Reki Kawahara buenos escritores, con más escenas de pelea para que no nos importen los fallos, más protagonismo para Yang, caprichos de Monty por que le da la gana, más estupideces, más plagio a otras series y sagas de éxito como Mass Effect, Robocot y…"

 _*Escena de introducción de Zwei.*_

¿Cowboy Beboop? Dios es que ya nadie respeta nada.

Y tambien ahora con chistes a lo Family Guy."

 **Glynda:** ¿Por qué tu respuesta a todo implica una exhibición triunfal de valentía militar? ¡Tratas cada situación como si fuera un concurso de medirse la po-!

 **Ozpin:** ¡Glynda!

Y si hay algo que nadie pidió pero nos dieron igualmente fue más dramatismo adolescente protagonizado por Jaune Arc.

 _*Escena de Jaune pidiéndole a Weiss venir a con él al baile con una guitarra con ella cerrando la puerta*_

Así que volvemos a Beacon la escuela que encuentras hoy en día en cualquier anime siendo un descarado plagio de la escuela para jóvenes superdotados de Charles Xavier incluido un director que manda a jóvenes a misiones potencialmente mortales.

 _*Ozpin autoriza al equipo RWBY la misión reservada para estudiantes de los cursos superiores*_

Ya sea que no leyeron la letra pequeña o firmaron la exención de responsabilidad que se hace vigente nada más dar la matricula pero tranquilos volverán vivas por que tienen armadura de la trama.

Vuelve el equipo RWBY que no trasmite ninguna sensación de peligro porque su nombre es el título de la serie, lo cual hace que cualquier intento de ponerlos en una situación tensa de vivir o morir sea vacía y nada más que para poner dramatismo barato.

 _*Escena de Neo preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia a Yang cuando una figura misteriosa la salva*_

 _*Weiss a merced del Teniente del White Fang que en vez de rematarla cuando esta inconsciente pese a odiarla por ser una Schnne se la lleva a Blake para que la salve._

"Liderado por Ruby una protagonista tan plana que hace Ichigo y Kirito parezcan personajes profundos y complejos y tan estúpida que Rick podría utilizarla como Morty."

 _*Escena de Rick y Morty temporada 1 episodio 10 explicando que sus ondas cerebrales son tan potentes y geniales que para que no lo rastren necesita ondas opuestas.*_

 **Rick:** Cuando un Rick esta con un Morty las ondas cerebrales de genio se cancelan con las…de Morty.

Weiss Schnne el estereotipo de tsundere.

 _*Imagen de Weiss llorando abrazando a Ruby por el juego plagiado de Risk*_

Que siguiendo la tradición del anime es una perra con todas la personas pero alegre, coqueta simpática con Neptune el chico que se quiere tirar tal como la perra de todo anime escolar que sufre un giro de 360º cuando esta cerca aquel que le pone.

Blake la neko y el personaje que obligatoriamente tiene que estar para que el equipo pueda estar conectado con la sub-trama del White Fang que se aferra a su lazo cuando prácticamente todos saben que es una fauno."

 _*Escena de Ozpin en la que sutilmente le dice que sabe que es una fauno pero sin llegar a decirle que sabe que es una fauno*_

Yang que expande su personaje de ser una idealización sexualizada occidental con tetas anime copa D tomando su rol cliché en el equipo siendo la hermana mayor del equipo.

 _*Escena de Yang con Blake donde cuenta que cogió a su hermana la subió a un carro y se fuero a un bosque solas.*_

Bueno sigue siendo mejor hermana Ramsay Bolton.

Y desvelando su semblanza...la regla.

 _*Yang destroza el robot gigante de un puñetazo después de encenderse*_

El equipo JNPR que siguen siendo unos secundarios irrelevantes pero se vuelven protagonistas mientras viven su propia versión de la historia de High School Musical.

 _*Escena de baile del equipo JNPR*_

Sun que en este volumen se consagra como secundario oficial al mostrarse con su equipo del cual solo Neptune y el resultan ser secundarios relevantes lo que se traduce en ser como el equipo JNPR…

 _*Escena de Sun y Neptune derribados por el Atlesian Paladin-290*_

Lo que se traduce en inútiles.

Y Penny que no hará nada en lo que será una premonición de lo que vendrán en el futuro, ya que a Roster Theet le cogerá el gusto en decirnos y desperdiciar tiempo en pantalla en decirnos cosas que ya sabíamos.

 _*Escena de Penny enseñando sus muñecas de piel destrozada revelando metal..*_

 **Penny:** Ruby ... No soy una chica real.

"Aja…lo que yo quiero saber es si el aura es un campo protector ¿porque no te protegió las muñecas? Ah no espera estamos hablando de RWBY los autores te llaman idiota a la cara con su escritura.

Y nuevos personajes como Ironwood.

 _*Escena de Ironwood entrando en el despacho de Ozpin*_

"Aquel que combina estereotipo militar con presidente estadounidense, un maníaco del control que solo confía en sí mismo para resolver los problemas, que todavía no ha visto Terminator y no ve que las maquinas se revelaran contra él, y traiciona a sus aliados por qué no puede soportar que alguien que no sea él este al mando.

O El equipo CFVY.

 _*Escena del equipo CFVY entrando en la invasión de Vale*_

Un equipo compuesto por alumnos de segundo año y Velvet que de alguna manera que nunca conocemos está con ellos y después de verlos hace que te preguntes ¿Si Velvet tiene este equipo ¿Cómo puede Cardin seguir vivo o en su defecto con todos sus huesos intactos? Y que demuestra lo mierda que esta escritura porque si hay algo que no debe hacer una autor es nunca traicionar su propia narrativa.

Pero los buenos no son los únicos con nuevos fichajes eh aquí los villanos de este volumen.

Empezando con La incompetencia de la Supervisión Adulta."

 _*Escena de Glynda, Ironwood y Ozpin debatiendo su próximo movimiento*_

Mira a como estos adultos lideres de una academia de niños soldados lleva el tropo de la incompetencia adulta a un nuevo nivel.

Como después de que la seguridad fuera comprimida en la red de comunicaciones.

 _*Cinder introduciendo el virus en la Torre CCT*_

En vez de reiniciar el sistema o buscar interferencias simplemente ignoran que eso pasó o dado que ese maldito lugar permite la comunicación con el mundo entero poner cámaras de seguridad como medida preventiva.

O preguntar a su alumnos o interrogarles sobre hecho relacionados con la oleada de crimines que está teniendo lugar en Vale e ignorar completamente el tema pese a que vidas inocentes están en juego.

 **Ozpin:** Todavía tengo curiosidad de cómo todos ustedes se encontraron en los muelles el semestre pasado. Me interesa saber cómo aprendiste realmente sobre un escondite en el sureste. Y ciertamente me pregunto por qué los testigos informaron haber visto robots y pétalos de rosa en un club de baile hace algún tiempo.

 **Ruby:** Um ... bueno ...

 **Ozpin :** Dudo que alguna vez encuentre las respuestas exactas que estoy buscando.

La tienes delante de tus narices literalmente.

 _*Ozpin autoriza al equipo RWBY la misión reservada para estudiantes de los cursos superiores*_

 **Ozpin:** Entonces, ¿qué tal esto? en lugar de esperar a que todos ustedes rompan las reglas, ¿por qué no simplemente las alteramos?

"Entonces ¿mandas a un equipo de primer año con poca experiencia que probablemente encuentre por el camino con amenazas fuera de su alcance, en lugar de aprovechar que los Hunstman están ahí para enviar un equipo de veteranos con más experiencia y más probabilidades de éxito? Solo…todo puede salir mal y puede morir gente inocente por tu negligencia y todavía te extrañas que el consejo te quitara como jefe de seguridad del evento.

 _*Escena del consejo dándole poderes de emergencia a Ironwood*_

Soy yo el único que ve tonto darle autorización a una fuerza militar extrajera sea responsable de la seguridad de un reino ajeno al suyo liderado por un maníaco del control que no soporta no tener el mando y darle acceso a putos vitales e información delicada del reino a si como un detalle de sus defensas.

El White Fang una organización de furries terroristas que se alzan contra la humanidad por la horrible discriminación racial que sufren.

 _*Escena no existente*_

Dije discriminación racial.

 _*Escena no existente*_

¡Dije discriminación racial!

 _*Escena no existente*_

¡DIJE DISCRIMINACIÓN RACIAL!

 _*Escena no existente*_

¿No hay nada?

 _*Escena de Cardin metiéndose con Velvet*_

Cardin no es racista es un gilipollas con todos, ¿Por qué se revelan siquiera? no tienen un solo motivo valido para hacerlo muestra no cuentes es una regla básica de escritura esto es lo que obtienes cuando una autor no respeta su propia obra que no te respeta y insulta a tu inteligencia como consumidor.

 _*Escena de muerte de Tuckson*_

El primero en morir en pantalla ¿es un fauno? ¿Significa eso que los faunos son los negros de RWBY?

Eh…quiero decir…Bueno...eh…liderado por ¿Roman Torchwick? ¿Así que una organización racista que defiende la supremacía fauno obedece a un humano? Muy lógico todo.

Y no viene solo viene con.

 _*Escena de introducción de Neo en el tren*_

Una nueva personaje metida porque a Monty Oum le dio la gana por que vio un cosplay de Roman de una mujer que le gusto y le dio la gana meterlo.

Y los villanos detrás de los villanos empezando con Emerald y Mercury.

 _*Escena de Emerald y Mercury en la tienda de Tuckson*_

"Básicamente Quicksilver y Scarlet Witch.

Y siguiendo el ejemplo de Bleach todo Ichigo necesitan su Aizen así que prepárate para la llegada de Cinder Fall básicamente el intento de Monty Oum de plasmar a una Azien mujer pero consiguiendo un fracaso haciendo que el fandom la encontrara aburrida siendo un arquetipo de female fatale, tan plana como Ruby y sin nada que la haga interesante siendo además un Mary Sue donde todo lo que pasa por increíblemente ridículo o inconveniente que parezca es parte su plan."

 _*Cinder después de que el equipo RWBY produjera el ataque antes de tiempo haciendo que todo el dust robado no sirva para nada y la invasión de Los Grimms fuera repelida con éxito*_

 **Cinder Fall:** Aún con todo, puedo llamar esto un éxito.

Pero maldita sea solo mirara es tan sexy y tiene una voz tan sensual que hace que Megan Fox en una película Michael Bay parezca una monja.

 _*Escena de Cinder entrando en la torre en su traje de infiltración con un primer plano totalmente necesario de su culo mientras se mueve lenta y sensualmente.*_

Y la menor amenaza de todas Los Grimms mira como aun tratan de vendernos que son la mayor amenaza de la humanidad cuando finalmente invaden la ciudad solo para ser repelidos en menos de cinco minutos e incapaces siquiera de derrotar a los robots de la misión tutorial de Mass Effect 2.

 _*Grimms muriendo durante la invasión*_

Así que sálvate y no veas esta mierda que es la primera mitad Young Justice pero sin ser siquiera un tercio de buena que esa serie, luego es Glee y luego es una mala versión de Teen Titans y disfruta del regreso por cinco segundos de Adam cuando te parecía un personaje genial por su diseño plagiado de Vergil y llevar una katana antes de que el volumen 3 te haga conocerlo mejor.

 **"Protagonizada por**

Dory (Ruby)

Ice Bitch (Weiss)

La Versión Sueca de Hello Kitty (Blake)

Daenerys Targaryen (Yang)

Rellenuto (Jaune)

Shana O'Hara (Pyrrha)

Planta de Adorno #1 (Nora)

Planta de Adorno #2 (Ren)

Fembot (Penny)

Fly Mokey (Sun)

Intento Cutre de Kamina (Neptune)

Miranda Priestly (Coco)

El silencio de los Zorros (Fox)

¿La Adelantaron Un Curso? O ¿Es Repetidora? (Velvet)

Yao Ming (Yatsuhashi)

Team Jobber (CRDL)

El Único Secundario Que Verdaderamente Hace Algo (Zwei)

Negligente (Ozpin)

Wingardium Leviosa (Glynda)

Hace mucho tiempo en una Galaxia Muy, Muy Lejana (Port)

Van Pelt (Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck)

Sarge Steel (General Ironwood)

LOKI Mech (Atlesian Knight-200)

ED-209 (Atlesian Paladin-290)

Inútiles (Mooks del White Fang)

El Fauno Siempre El Primero En Morir (Tuckson)

El Empleado del Mes (Lieutenant White Fang)

Vante (Adam)

De Alguna Manera Riddler y El Pingüino se Aparearon y Dieron Luz A Este Engendro (Roman Torchwich)

El Saco de Semen Favorito de Los Fans (Neo)

Helado de Menta y Chocolate (Emerald)

Hwoarang (Mercury)

Melisandre (Cinder)

Y Él Coño Favorito del Puto de Mierda de Miles Luna y El Gilipollas de Mierda de Kerry Shawcross (Puta Gallina)

 **Misión Fallida.**

"Lo gracioso es que si Ruby desde el primer momento hubiera compartido información con Ozpin podría haber formado una mejor estrategia el White Fang no habría fabricado tantas bombas en los vagones lo que hubiera impedido la entrada de tantos Grimms y quizás haber evitado la brecha así que todo es culpa de Ruby."

 **Ruby:** Soy una Genio.

"Si claro por eso pese a ver a tu atacante que tiene el pelo negro y ojos dorados un rasgo que solo comparten dos estudiantes en toda la academia y una de ellas tiene orejas de gato y la otra no eres incapaz de identificarla."

 _*Escena de Interrogatorio a Ruby sobre la intrusa que se infiltro en la torre*_

 **Ruby:** Llevaba una Máscara

"Ahora entiendo porque dicen que es especial."

* * *

 **Muy bien vamos a dejar esto claro pese a mis numerables defectos suelo cumplir lo que digo y dije que no volvería a ver esta porquería así que pongamos un condicionante aquí y como muestra de mi declaración de odio eterno, aqui y ahora hago esta promesa si alguna vez veo una imagen, un fragmento, un capitulo un soundtrack del volumen 6 o cualquier otro volumen en adelante borro todas mis historias y dejo fanfiction para siempre.**


	3. Volumen 3

"¿Aún seguimos con esto?"

"Tengo estrés, un dolor de muelas terribles y los calmantes no me hacen NADA Y cada día que pasa está más cerca de la época donde los fans de esta mierda de serie se hypean por el próximo volumen así que si."

* * *

 **RWBY Volumen 3**

Después de dos años y la incertidumbre de si iba a volver o no tras la muerte de Monty Oum llega el tercer volumen que irónicamente es donde más falta hacia el animador estrella de peleas pues es la saga del torneo ya sabéis porque RWBY no es capaz de inventar algo nuevo y original.

Llega el volumen que se torno tan oscuro, que tuvieron que advertir por twitter que el cambio de tonalidad de la serie.

 _*Escena de muerte de Amber, Penny, Roman, Pyrrha y a Yang le cortan el brazo*_

¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? No ha habido ni una sola gota de sangre que cambio de tonalidad vería más sangre en Danganronpa o una película de Disney ni que se hubieran convertido en Another, o Corpse Party claro que esta serie no les llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Volveremos a Beacon por tercera vez donde se celebra el Festival de Vytal un festival donde se conmemora la paz y los reinos abren sus fronteras para intercambiar conocimientos, cultura y jóvenes se ponen a luchar con armas potencialmente mortales en un torneo animados por una multitud a hacerse daño dentro de un beyblade gigante como si fueran gladiadores en el circo romano en un entorno poco seguro donde un golpe dado con la suficiente precisión y aura suficientemente baja podría matar a alguien.

 _*Escenas de los golpes más brutales del torneo*_

En serio ¿como sigue funcionando esta serie? básicamente se limpia el culo con su propio mundo y concepto establecido.

Vuelve el equipo estereotipado que se quedan quietos sin hacer nada hasta el punto de que podrían hasta considerarse secundarios mientras la trama se mueve si ellos y básicamente esperan a que Cinder haga todos sus movimientos y sea demasiado tarde para detenerla.

El equipo JNPR con Ren y Nora haciendo lo de siempre estando ahí por que los equipos son de cuatro.

Jaune que solo tenía una maldita cosa que hacer.

 _*Ozpin le pide a Jaune que defiendo la posición mientras el activa la máquina de drenaje de aura, corte a Cinder matando a Amber*_

Y Pyrrha que adquiere tal grado de protagonismo que se podría considerar protagonista al ser la única de todo el elenco que se mezcla con la trama principal de RWBY solo para ser asesinada poco después.

 _*Escena de Pyrrha muriendo*_

Haciendo todo su arco anticlimatico y desvelando que su único propósito en la serie era darte pena para que te importara pero como esto mi tráiler honesto y siendo sinceros me importo un carajo.

Sun y su equipo que vuelven para competir con el equipo JNPR.

 _*Escena del JNPR vs BRNZ con esto quedándose quietos cuando les dan la espalda y se quedan quietos mientras Nora los golpea con su martillo*_

Por quien hace la peor pelea de toda la serie.

 _*Escena de Neptune avanzando lentamente de puntillas al agua mientras el equipo NDGO se que quedan quietas en el agua.*_

Penny que tiene un plan para quedarse en Beacon y no volver a Atlas.

 **Penny:** Ruby, hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte. Quiero quedarme en Beacon.

 **Ruby:** Penny, nunca te dejarán hacer eso.

 **Penny:** Lo sé, pero tengo un plan.

 _*Penny eviscerada por sus propios cables siendo partida por la mitad y perdiendo un brazo apagándose*_

Si ese era tu plan, lo admito no me lo esperaba.

Y Los adultos que siguen siendo unos incompetentes."

 **Ironwood:** La gente de Vale necesitaba alguien para protegerlos; alguien que actuaría . Cuando miran hacia el cielo y mi flota, se sienten seguros y nuestros enemigos sentirán nuestra fuerza.

 _*Neo paseándose por nave después de haber barrido el piso con una nave llena de soldados Atlasiano y liberar a Roman que derriba las naves y luego introduce el virus y hace que los robots ataquen a los civiles.*_

Si que buen trabajo me siento muy seguro, y la moraleja si una rama de tu ejército es Hunstman y los usas como operativos de misiones Black Ops llama a uno y ponlo a custodiar al único prisionero que tiene información relevante y que probablemente intentena matar o rescatar y pon una maldita contraseña en el centro de operaciones o un reconocimiento por voz o huellas para poder conectar dispositivos externos.

Pero tenemos nuevos personajes.

Como Winter la hermana de Weiss que es básicamente Weiss si hubiera ido a Atlas Academy no tuviera el cliché de ser una tsundere y tuviera una talla D de pecho.

Y por fin después de tanta insinuaciones Qrow el estereotípico el tío alcohólico cool de Ruby que te gusta porque básicamente es una fusión entre Wolverine y Dante pero utilizando la paleta de diseño del Dante cutre de DmC.

Y vuelve el equipo CFVY que solo están ahí para ser utilizados como Yamchas y recibir una paliza de Mercury y Emerald para demostrar lo peligrosos que son.

 _*Escena de Coco y Yatsuhashi recibiendo una paliza de Mercury*_

Y un montón de equipos de los que ni siquiera te molestas ni se molestaron en darles nombre salvo en lo créditos pero eso no lo ve casi nadie.

Y como no los villanos.

Que vuelven cuando finalmente inician su plan que no guarda ninguna relación con nada de lo que se insinuó la temporada pasada con su propio capitulo.

Descubriendo que Emerald es una huérfana."

 **Sountrack:** Chan Chan Chaaaaaaaaaaan.

Que se unió a Cinder por que la recogió de la calle y solo por eso de repente tiene una gran base de fans por que encuentran eso interesante (sarcasmo) si que interesante (fin del sarcasmo.)

 _*Imágenes de todos los antagonistas que son acogidos por villanos incluidos Haku, Kimimaro, Karai, Tsukishima y la lista sigue*_

Mercury cuyo padre era un abusivo alcohólico que se ganaba la vida como asesino teniendo la bastante fama para que Cinder fuera a reclutarlo.

Claro que luego preguntas que ¿si era famoso como es que nadie cuestiona el apellido de Mercury? Y su razón para unirse a Cinder es…bueno no la dan pero en un giro sorprendente lleva piernas robóticas que se ven increíblemente ridículas.

 _*Mercury trabajando en sus piernas*_

Roman Torchwick que vuelve para…

 **Roman:** Lo que mejor hago ¡Mentir, robar, engañar y SOBREVIVIR!

 _*Justo cuando termina de hablar Roman, un Alpha Griffon aparece repentinamente desde el cielo y lo traga entero*_

"Igual ponerte a soltar un monologo en medio de un montón de bestias no fue una buena idea pero seamos justos nadie se toma en serio ya a los grimms después de que cuatro equipos y medio y tres profesores y un perro se bastaran para derrotar una invasión entera.

Neo que demuestra la hipocresía y estupidez de los que ven esta serie diciendo que es interesante que son los mimos que están hartos de Harley Quiin cuando aplauden cada vez que sale ella cuando en esencia ella es Harley Quinn y solo es lo que es por todos los que la usan como saco de semen y hablando de eso.

 _*Neo vestida de enfermera, Neo de loli gotica, Neo militar, Neo normal.*_

Roster Theet te regala cuatro modelitos para que elijas con el que prefieres masturbarte pensando en ella basura hipócrita.

Y por fin la tan esperada aparición de Adam y su caracterización, cuando esperabas encontrar un personaje moralmente gris con profundidad, decepcionate cuando nos dan a un ex novio psicótico, abusivo, yandere furioso con Blake por haberlo traicionado."

 _*Escena de Adam abofeteando a Blake*_

Básicamente yo después del Volumen 5 de RWBY.

Y Cinder que por fin aprendemos que….

 **Cinder:** Quiero ser fuerte, Quiero ser temida, Quiero ser poderosa.

¿Eso es todo? Nada más ni el por qué bueno supongo que eso es algo que yo nunca sabré, en fin. Que por fin pone en marcha su plan gracias a que en un mundo donde la gente nace con superpoderes a nadie se le ocurre o baraja la posibilidad de que haya alguien que pude proyectar ilusiones.

Lo que finalmente le permite sembrar el suficiente terror como para despertar a Kevin el Grimm Dragón con el aterrador poder de cagar grimms.

*Escena del dragón grimm cagando grimms*

Lo que a su vez desespera tanto a Ozpin como para que Pyrrha se vea obligada a recurrir a proceso para convertirse en una maiden por la fuerza.

 _*Escena de Pyrrha mientras le transfieren el aura de Amber*_

Lo que la lleva a la cámara y matar a la Fall Maiden y convertirse ella en la Fall Maiden.

 _*Cinder matando a Amber y recibiendo el resto del poder*_

Y finalmente destruir la torre de CCT todo un éxito pero tranquilo conformistas que os gusta esta serie Ruby activara el peor recurso narrativo que demuestra lo mierda que es la escritura de estar serie al utilizar Deux Ex Machina y salvar mágicamente la situación adversa sin salida.

 _*Escena de la Ruby activando su Eye Ex Machina*_

Así que se un imbécil perteneciente a la consciencia colectiva y aplaude la mierda de escritura utilizando recursos y tropos narrativos que para muchos son considerados tabús en la escritura serie contado, tres Pistolas de Chejov/Deux Ex Machinas sacadas en el momento conveniente.

 _*Velvet usando su arma, Weiss convocando el brazo espada, y Ruby*_

Las Maidens que las meten con calzador que fueron pensadas después del volumen 2 cuya justificación a que de repente haya cuatro chicas mágicas es tan basta que hasta es un chiste de Los Simpson.

 _*Escena de Los Simpson Treehouse of Horror X_ _Desesperadamente buscando a Xena en la_ _conferencia*_

 **Xena/Lucy Lawless:** Siempre que vean una cosa así lo hizo un mago.

 **Profesor Frink:** Entiendo bien si, pero en el episodio AG4…

 **Xena/Lucy Lawless:** ¡Un mago!

Y los futuros salvadores de la humanidad.

 _*Escena de los estudiantes llorando en una nave y corriendo asustados*_

Mira como llevan 3 años vendiéndote que esto es una academia de combate cuando el 95% de los estudiantes llevando uniformes huyen de los grimms con solo un puñado peleando y no me vengas que no tenían su armas si algo demostró la perdida de tiempo que fue la lucha de comida del Volumen 2 fue que pueden hacer de la comida un arma y luego están las taquillas voladoras así que no tiene sentido que casi todos salgan corriendo como cobardes.

Y cuando te saltes los créditos la revelación impactante de que detrás de Cinder hay...otro Big Bad, ¿y después qué? otro Big Bad que a trabaja para otro Big Bad que trabaja para una diosa encerrada en la luna pero luego esta trabajaba para otro Big Bad que estara 10 años sentado en un silla hasta que aparezcan todas las gemas del infinito."

 **Protagonizada por**

Más Tonta Que Baby Groot (Ruby)

Shinkai (Weiss)

Screw This, I'm Outta Here! (Blake)

Anakin Skywalker (Yang)

Mira Delante De Ti Imbécil (Jaune)

Esto Es Por Héctor (Pyrrha)

Irrelevantes (Nora y Ren)

Zell Dincht (Sun)

No Temo Al Agua La Respeto (Neptune)

Why? Why did he punch me in the dick? (Scarlet)

El Primero En Ser Eliminado (Sage)

The Worf Effect (Coco y Yatsuhashi)

Gedatsu (Fox)

La Heredera Perdida de Lucis (Velvet)

A-16 (Penny)

Haciendo Bulto (El Resto de Equipos de este Volumen)

El Mago Gilipollas Albino de Oz (Ozpin)

Maestra Jedi (Glynda Goodwitch)

Inconpetinaitor (Ironwood)

Dante Cutre de DmC (Qrow)

Albina Alpha Bitch (Winter)

Hawkeye (Tai Yang)

Ein (Zwei)

El Gordo Y EL Flaco (Profesor Port y Doctor Oobleck)

Destino Final (Amber)

Walt Disney (Jacques Schnee)

Orden-66 (Atlesian-200)

Skynet (Atlesian Paladin-290)

Yuno Gasai (Adam)

Obery Martell (Roman Torchwick)

Harley Poppins (Neo)

Kyōka Suigetsu (Emrald)

Bellamy (Mercury)

Para Lo Que El Puto Y El Mierda Hicieron Contigo Mejor Haber Muerto En Esa Torre (Cinder)

Artemisa (Salem)

 **RWBY: Rápido y Chapucero**

 **Qrow:** A pesar de lo que el mundo piensa, no somos solo maestros, generales o directores. ¡Las personas en esta sala, los líderes de las otras dos academias, somos nosotros los que mantenemos al mundo a salvo de los males que nadie conoce.

Puedes apestar lo que quieras eres una mierda de serie pero no arrastres Final Fantasy VIII contigo y ¿como siquiera eres tú profesor? abría que ser una padre horrible para confiar tu hijo a un acholico con un arma.


	4. Volumen 4

Después de toda la explosión de emociones del volumen 3 tan impactante que tuvieron que sacar RWBY Chibi.

 **Chibi Nora:** Nada…malo…paso…nunca.

Todos lo que hacéis vosotros es malo sois un puto cáncer que vive pudriendo y consumiendo a la gente en el hiatus los fans pensaron teorías más interesantes y escribieron fanfics poniendo más ilusión y esfuerzo que el que pusieron los mierdas que escriben esta serie más que escribirla parece que completamente tiraron la toalla y van a escapar.

Mira este volumen que es puro relleno y ni siquiera es uno bueno es como uno de Naruto esperamos y este fue el resultado lo dicho los fans hacen un mejor trabajo que los escritores que coño los fans son como pulpos se comen así mismos alimentándose de sus headcanons son la base de su sustento se emocionan con ellos y cuando ven la verdad se hacen los ciegos antes lo claros fallo siendo unos jodidos lameculos no me extraña que estos dos sigan como escritores de la serie la gente se come cualquier mierda que le ponen y encima los aplauden.

 **RWBY Volumen 4**

Volvemos a Renmant que después de la caída de Beacon tienen al equipo separado con historia desde diferentes partes del mundo marcando lo que será una temporada al más puro estilo Games Of Throne si fuera una mierda.

Teniendo a Ruby y los restos de JN-R viajando a pie hacia Mistral para buscar información sobre Cinder un viaje que ha durado ¿ocho meses? Empezaron en casa de Ruby que está en una isla me estás diciendo que de ahí pasando por un continente y recorrido medio de otro no han encontrado un sola nave la función de seguir un rastro es cuanto calinte es decir cuanto antes llegues mas fácil es de seguir.

 _*Los cuatro miembros del Equipo RNJR caminan por un camino soleado. Ruby está al frente, mirando un mapa*_

 **Ruby:** Entonces la próxima ciudad es ... eh ... eh ... eh ... eh, estamos perdidos.

Oh fue por eso le dieron el mapa a una gilipollas.

Jaune que aporta irrelevancia.

 _*Jaune hablando de cómo acampaba con su familia*_

 **Jaune :** ¡Oh, todo tipo de cosas! Aquí hay una gran ruta de senderismo, y aquí es donde fuimos a acampar todo el tiempo. Tengo mi propia tienda de campaña, porque yo era especial. Además, para que mis hermanas dejaran de trenzar mi cabello.

A ver si lo he entendido cuando empezaste en Beacon no tenias ni puta idea de que era el aura o de que Pyrrha había ganado cuatro torneos de combate y ahora me dices que acampabas en el mismo continente donde esta Mistral que retransmite combates por la tele con medidores de aura ¿y qué puñetas es eso de acampar? Se supone que Remnant es un lugar peligroso por los Grimms ¿cómo es que puedes tranquilamente ir de vacaciones con tu familia fuera de los reinos? Este mundo es una mierda no se respeta a sí mismo.

Y Nora y Ren que reciben trasfondo al ser su historia de origen una copia de Shingeki no Kyojin incluidos padres asesinados y cambiando papeles siendo Nora que es Eren la que se enamora de la persona con etnia asiática por que le regala un martillo de juguete en vez de una bufanda.

 _*Escena Ren y Nora escondidos tras el ataque Grimm que destruyo la ciudad*_

 **Ren:** Nos mantendremos seguros unos a otros.

 _*Ren le ofrece el martillo. Ella lo mira, claramente emocional antes de cogerlo.*_

 **Ren :** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 **Nora:** Nora.

 **Ren:** Mi nombre es Lie Ren.

Whoa odio tanto esta serie que incluso esta escena me parece una basura y produce bilis sifilítica ¿Y cómo coño sobrevivieron todo el camino a Beacon no teniendo literalmente nada?

Con Ren finalmente teniendo su subtrama completamente cerrada en un solo volumen como un relleno que se centra en un personaje secundario al matar al grimm que mato a sus padres.

Y Pyrrha que vuelva solo para seguir dándote pena que era lo único para lo que servía, en un vídeo de entrenamiento en una escena sensiblera que me importo una mierda.

 _*Escena de video de Pyrrha*_

 **Pyrrha:** Jaune, y Yo...Quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de ser parte de tu vida. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Jaune.

¿Le soltaste eso y siguió sin pillar la directa? solo te falto meterte desnuda en su cama.

Y mientras tenemos Weiss en Atlas que como estamos plagiando Games Of Trhones vendría a ser Desembarco del Rey o mejor dicho solo su mansión lo que sería La Fortaleza Roja donde descubrimos que Weiss tiene un hermano a pesar de que nunca se nos dio una pista o prueba de su existencia que un maestro estratega nivel Meñique tan bueno que usurpa la posición como heredera sin hacer nada.

Su padre Jacques Schnne que esperas que sea un empresario obsesionado con los beneficios y es exactamente eso.

 _*Jacques Schnne Reunido con Ironwood*_

 _ **Jacques:**_ _¡Tu embargo de polvo ya me ha costado millones! Te puedo prometer, no lo he olvidado!_

Y está obsesionado con el apellido Schnne cuando ni siquiera es uno

 _*Escena de Jacques y Weiss en su habitación*_

 **Jacques:** _Jovencita, ¡Me importa un comino lo que quieras! Esto no es sobre ti. ¡Esto es sobre el apellido Schnee y su aparente insistencia en arrastrarlo por el lodo!_

 **Weiss:** ¡No he hecho nada más que luchar para defender el honor de mi apellido, un nombre con el que te casaste!

 _*Jacques le aplica un bitch slap a Weiss*_

Básicamente Tywin Lannister…Espera...significa eso que ¿Winter es Jaime? ¿Whitley es Cersei? Y Weiss es ¿Tyrion? hilirante.

Y como no su leal Podrick

 _*Escena de Klein dándole una taza de té a Weiss*_

Blake siendo el equivalente a la saga de Dorne de Game of Thrones una trama tan aburrida, tan mierda que ni siquiera el carisma de Bronn pudo salvarla así que meten a Sun que la hace peor y tiene padres y hay mas miembros del Whi-bostezo- y una nin-bostezo-ja camaleón ¿Cómo puede S-bostezo-un saber lo que es un nin-bostezo- no existe Japzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

 _*Pase rápido de todas las escenas de Menagerie*_

Y Yang que tras sufrir la pérdida de su brazo, el abandono de su hermana, la pérdida de sus amigos, el abandono de Blake y cuya trama apuntaba a ser la más interesante y con mayor potencial a nivel psicológico y personal queda en un cameo de 6 episodios haciendo que lo supere rápidamente perdiendo una trama perfectamente buena seguid aplaudiendo al puto y el gilipollas.

Pero los buenos no son los únicos que vuelven recuerdas a la Thanos que apareció después del Vol 3 se revela como Salem si como el gato de Sabrina que es la big bad detrás de Cinder con su propia Legión de Doom con estereotipos ya vistos como Watts un listillo que se cree la gran cosa por ser inteligente es decir Enigma, Hazel El Tipo Rudo que después del Vol 5 pasa a ser El Estúpido, y Tyrian el psicótico genérico que vez en cualquier cómic, anime.

Cinder cuyo cambio me dejo tan impactado que suspendí un examen.

 _*Escena de Cinder Vol 4*_

¿Qué te han hecho? todo el poder que consiguió ahora no le sirve siendo una cascara de su antiguo y ni siquiera puede hablar lo cual que por fin el puto y el mierda muestran con sus expresiones faciales, ver un lado más humano de ella al verla más expresiva y conseguir interés vaya nada mal lástima que todas sus escenas sean una pérdida de tiempo los que han visto el volumen 5 saben a lo que me refiero

Emerald y Mercury que son las nuevas plantas de adorno porque si dan protagonismo a Ren y Nora a alguien hay que quitárselo.

Y luego esta Oscar este misterioso personaje que es un granjero que vive con su tía…me resulta familiar que es el nuevo Ozpin con el antiguo en su cabeza después de morir en la lucha contra Cinder…Un momento estas plagiando a Luke y Aang joder ¿te queda algo por plagiar?

Este niño que se negara durante un episodio solo para al siguiente ser convencido por la voz de su cabeza para que abandone a su tía y se vaya de casa a salvar el mundo solo por que unas voces en su cabeza se lo dijeron…eso suena mal y afrontara un viaje lleno de peligros subiéndose …a…un…tren y ¿llegando a Mistral sin dificultades?.

¿Me estás diciendo que RJNR lleva 8 meses caminando ¿Y él llega en tren? Déjalo ir, déjalo ir, déjalo i…¡No puedo es demasiado estúpido, ¡NOS TOMAN POR TONTOS ES QUE NO LO VEIS SE ESTÁN RIENDO EN TU CARA!

Así que prepárate para un volumen que finalmente te desvela que toda la trama de RWBY es un plagio de Final Fantasy VIII y Dragon Ball donde el objetivo final de Salem es conseguir los Macguffin porque…es ¿la mala? Si así de estúpida es esta serie.

Lleno de conveniencias

 _*Ilia pierde el scroll con toda la información detallada de un golpe de estado de Adam contra la líder del White Fang y de un plan para un atentado terrorista a la Academia Haven donde se dirige Ruby *_

 _*Weiss pasando convenientemente en el momento exacto en el que Ironwood reunido a las tantas de las noches por algún motivo con su padre revela convenientemente que Winter esta en Mistral lugar de la Academia Haven donde se dirige Ruby*_

 _*El grimm que mato a los padres de Ren llega a la ciudad después de Ren y Nora pese a que les llevaba ventaja y Qrow esta convenientemente herido y envenenado para tras su pelea con Tyrian para no interferir con el cierre de Ren*_

 _*Oscar no tiene dinero para pagarse el billete de ¡TREN! Porque Ozpin no recuerda el número secreto de su cuenta bancaria pero Hazel lo ayuda*_

 _*Oscar encontrando a Qrow*_

 _*Tyran interroga a la camarera….*_

Espera un momento esa camarera trabaja en una taberna no conoce a Ruby y a los demás ¿Cómo pudo obtener la información? ¿Qué hago buscándole sentido a RWBY?

Y una pelea tan decente que reaviva las esperanzas de que esto vuelva a ser lo que era

 _*Qrow vs Tyrian*_

Hasta que vean el volumen 5

 **Protagonizan**

No Tengo Desarrollo de Personaje Pero Ya Tengo Más Tetas Que Weiss (Ruby)

Bankai Alcanzando (Weiss)

Princesa de Menagerie (Blake)

The Summer Soldier (Yang)

Interpretado Por El Puto Mierda Luna (Jaune)

No Mires Bajo Mi Falda Pero Me Gusta Que Mires (Nora)

Mikasa (Ren)

Carla Jaeger (Am Ren)

Muerte Fuera de Pantalla (Li Ren)

No Me Das Pena (Pyrrha)

Logan (Qrow)

Aang Skywalker (Oscar)

A Una Dosis de Globulina De Ser El Duende Verde (Jacque Schnne)

Petyr Baelish (Whitley)

Trastorno De Personalidad Múltiple (Klein)

Iron Trump (Ironwood)

Jazz (Sun)

Mufasa (Ghira)

Milfneko (Kali)

Bob (Taiyang)

Scrappy Doo (Zwei)

Davos (Capitan de Barco)

Chun Li (Camarera)

Cameos (Port y Oobleck)

Alucinación Por Tomar Demasiado Redbull (Adam)

Si Nada Sospechosos… (Corsac y Fennec)

Reptile (Iilia)

Mushu (Dragón Asiático Grimm)

Final Boos de Kuroyuri (Nuckelavee)

Snoke (Salem)

Nero está deseando conocerte (Watts)

Necesito un Adulto (Tyrian)

Bigby (Hazel)

Kylo Ren (Cinder)

Chicle Usado (Emerald)

Tu No Hablas (Mercury)

Borrare mis historias de fanfcition, me borrare mi perfil pero si en el volumen 6 me dicen que mueres ahorcándote en un árbol asquerosa zorra cobarde hija de puta volveré a ver rwby solo por esa imagen de la soga en tu cuello y tu paleando con tus pies colgando mientras te vuelves azul y te sangran los ojos inyectados en sangre. (Puta Gallina)

 **RWBYENO**

 _*Qrow desvela que su semblanza es traer mala suerte*_

 **Qrow:** Mi Semblanza no es como la mayoría, no es exactamente algo que hago. Siempre está ahí, me guste o no. Traigo la desgracia. (Se ríe amargamente) Supongo que podrías llamarme un amuleto de mala suerte.

Claro tan mala suerte que convenientemente un equipo de patrulla de Mistral los encuentra y llevan a Mistral con el tiempo suficiente para curar el veneno, Ren y Nora llegan a tiempo para luchar contra el Nuckelavee, Nora pese a tener su aura al mínimo y golpear al grimm con la fuerza inhumana no romperse los brazos, Ren finalmente obtener la satisfacción de la venganza y todas las amigas de Ruby estén camino a Mistral para ayudarla, Así como encontrar a la próxima encarnación del avatar en el único bar donde irreponsablemente permiten la entrada a menores de edad…si mala suerte.


	5. Volumen 5

Tras un mal año que comenzó en lo que entretenimiento se refiere con The Last Jedi matando al niño de mi que le gustaba Star Wars, antes de que Infinity War me decepcionara y Suicide Squad Hell To Pay cumpliera satisfactoriamente las expectativas y La Muerte de Superman menos por el Doomsday Esmirriado estubo decente y rezando por que Venom cumpla.

Salió este volumen que fue completamente decepcionante un insulto a la inteligencia humana y esto finalmente fue el colmo.

 _*Escena de Cinder cayendo congelada por La Puta Gallina.*_

 **RWBY Volumen 5**

Aquí llega el volumen que me hizo decir a la mierda que me hizo cabrear tanto que mande a la mierda Roster Theet negándome a ver cualquier cosa que tuviera su sello desde Red vs Blue hasta RWBY:Chibi y cualquier cosa que saquen ahora en adelante.

Un volumen resumido en Exposición inútil.

 _*Puta Gallina reunida con Yang y Weiss*_

 **Puta Gallina:** Fuimos a Beacon a aprender a matar Huntsman

 _*Yang estudiante de primer año derrotando a una docena de bandidos ella sola*_

Personajes siendo increíblemente estúpidos,

 _*Weiss empañada en hacer convocaciones cuando Vernal no le da tiempo una y otra vez*_

Con menos consistencia argumental que todo Los Dragonball juntos.

 _*Cinder teniendo a Ruby inconsciente en el suelo y no le hace nada*_

Niveles de poder pasados por el forro.

 _*El equipo RJNR puede con Hazel pese a que lo sitúan nivel Tyrian que barrio el suelo con ellos y Qrow que se mantiene con la Puta Gallina le cuesta Lionhearth*_

Y favoritismo puramente descarado a favor de La Puta Gallina a la que metieron una manguera por el culo haber cuanto podían inflarla.

 **Puta Gallina:** Vernal no era la Spring Maiden ¡Soy yo!

 **Ozpin:** Usando este poder, pude regalar a los gemelos Branwen la habilidad de "ver" más, moverse libremente y ser liberado de sus cuerpos naturales. Yo ... bueno ... les di la habilidad de convertirlos en pájaros.

Bravo Puto y Gilipollas habéis escrito un Jaune de fanfic y la explicación a esto es no me lo digas lo hizo un mago.

 **Ozcar:** Mi poder es finito, y si soy honesto, menguante. La cantidad que dote a Qrow y Raven era, en resumen, bastante minúscula. Verá, hace siglos, sacrifiqué una gran cantidad de magia a cuatro mujeres jóvenes, que esperaba usarían mi regalo para siempre. Ellos fueron las primeras Maidens.

Y más dramatismo innecesario.

 _*Weiss empalada por Cinder*_

Adelante no tenéis pelotas.

 _*Jaune Deux Ex Machina a salvar a la chica que es la W de un Show que se llama RWBY *_

Me dais puto asco.

Que culmina en una batalla completamente decepcionante faltante de ritmo la mayoría fuera de pantalla y La Puta Gallina vs Cinder que finalmente me abrió lo ojos de lo que es este cáncer.

Y un final completamente anticlimatico.

Donde los bueno obtienen la reliquia haciendo lo que llevan haciendo todo el jodido volumen hablando y salen indemnes y sin bajas obteniendo la reliquia prácticamente sin hacer nada.

Y los villanos hacen todo el trabajo solo para fracasar por el guion.

 _*Yang alzando la reliquia*_

Y si esto te gusta a ti eres un conformista un poser o Shelos1life que es ambas cosas o simplemente un lameculos que acepta esto como verdad.

 **Miles Luna:** Estamos trabajando y escuchando a los fans y la calidad del espectáculo mejora cada volumen.

Que te de un puto cáncer de páncreas.

Así que prepárate para un volumen donde los buenos se pasan literalmente todo el puto volumen sentados en una casa esperando sin hacer nada.

 _*Qrow recibe la llamada sentado en el sofá de la posada*_

 **Yo:** Soy la trama ven a la Academia Haven para podamos terminar este volumen y reunir al equipo RWBY, si en plena noche solos y venid todos para que podáis caer en la trampa obvia y de paso iros a la mierda.

Con Ruby siendo más estúpida cada volumen que pasa

 _*Ruby habla con Qrow y Ozpin*_

 **Ruby** :Bueno, eh...hemos estado hablando sobre Relic en Haven ... y Spring Maiden , pero ... ¿y la Fall Maiden?

 **Ozpin** **:** ¿Cinder ?

 **Ruby:** ¿Eso significa que ... Salem tiene la Beacon Relic?

 **Ozpin:** _Muy astuta, señorita Rose, me preguntaba quién sería el primero en preguntar. No, afortunadamente ella no. Es cierto que la Reliquia en Haven está muy en riesgo, y por ahora, ese debería seguir siendo nuestro enfoque principal. Digamos que hice que encontrar la Reliquia en Beacon fuera un poco más desafiante que en las otras escuelas._

 **Ruby:** _Oh. Eso es bueno para escuchar._

Acaba de decirte que Pyrrha murió por nada bueno por estúpida pero tú sigues muchos niveles por arriba en estupidez.

 **Ozpin:** ¿Hay algo más con lo que podamos ayudarte?

 **Ruby:** Oh, uh ... bueno, tengo una pregunta más.

 _*Primer plano Ojos de Plata*_

 **Ozpin:** No, mi bastón no es una Reliquia.

 **Ruby:** No tengo más preguntas.

Muy bien…tienes un putos ojos mágicos congela grimms con el que mutilaste a la única persona que me importa en esa mierda de mundo y no preguntas por ellos…sabes que voy a coger a los Marvel Zombies y los voy a mandar para que os devoren a todos menos mal que comen carne si comieran cerebros morirían de hambre sois todos gilipollas que digo que sepáis respirar en un milagro.

¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No puedo mandar a los Marvel Zombies a RWBY vale que son unos caníbales genocidas pero no se merecen comer mierda.

Weiss que se convierte en una completa princesa Disney al estar en peligro todo el volumen incluido secuestro por bandido y siendo rescatada en el último segundo por su caballero Jaune.

 _*Jaune salvando a Weiss *_

Y se empeña en jugar a Assasins Credd pulsando R1+Cuadrado todo el rato como un mono amaestrado.

 _*Weiss invocación*_

Yang que no hace nada absolutamente destacable salvo una charla increíblemente mal escrita pero que basta para romper a la Puta Gallina por que los buenos tenían que ganar la reliquia y lo decía el guion.

 _*Yang rompe a su madre hablando a decirle lo estúpido que es su plan para alejar a Salem de ella cogiendo lo que Salem quiere*_

¿En serio? Fuera coña como puede haber alguien que defender esta mierda no la defiendo ni yo y eso que mis fanfictions no son precisamente obras de arte ni siquiera son buenos.

Y los secundarios volviendo el equipo JN-R

Con Jaune siendo Dende para que ahora tenga mas relevancia pero sigue siendo un asco y todo aquel que lo use para ser un dios del fanfic un cobarde que se niega a poner OC por miedo a que lo acusen de Mary Sue pero es que su personaje ya es una Mary Sue.

Que está enfadado con Ozpin

 _*Jaune está mal con Ozpin ocultándole secretos*_

Al siguiente todo está bien incluso lo llama por su apodo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

 _*Escena de pasando la tarden con RNJR con Ozpin porque eso no se puede llamar entrenar*_

 **Jaune** :Hombre, Oz no estaba bromeando. Oscar está tomando estas cosas rápido.

Nora que parece empeñada en competir con Ruby por quien es la más estúpida.

 _*Escena donde descubren que existe la magia*_

 **Nora:** Oooohhh. ¿Puta Gallina? Qrow? ¡Son pájaros! ¡Ya Lo Entiendo!

Eres el orgullo de tú especie (Sarcasmo)

Ren que después de cerrar su ciclo de personaje en el volumen de relleno vuelve a ser una planta inútil.

 _*Todas las escenas de Ren*_

Y Blake que tras cerrar el capítulo de una saga tan mala que hace que Dorne parezca buena vuelve para marcarse un Señor de los Anillos con un ejército de furries.

 _*Escena de Armada de Blake*_

Vale, Mistral un reino con un tradición de racismo hasta el punto de que puedes colgar un cartel fuera de tu bar de no faunos sin que nadie le diga nada y dejan entrar a un ejército visiblemente armado y la policía los cree sin hacer preguntas siendo justos tenían el scroll que convenientemente decía todo, lo cual hace que el White Fang sea un chiste.

Illia que tras prenderle fuego a la casa de Blake y e intentar matar a ella Sun y a su familia es fácilmente perdonada a la que a hora la mayoría del fandom quieren porque es lesbiana.

 _*Escena de Blake retenida por White Fang*_

 **Illia:** Siempre estuve celosa de la forma en que lo miraste. Quería que me miraras de esa manera.¡Pero no siempre podemos conseguir lo que queremos!

Sarcasmo Oh Dios la fauno camaleón es un lesbiana que genios son Mile y Kerri ¿hay algún furrie que no esté enamorado de esta? es como ver SAO otra vez.

Sun que está ahí.

Y sus padres siendo Ghira un hombre de pelo en pecho que se quita la ropa para aumentar su poder de combate.

*Ghira se quita la chaqueta*

 _*Escena DBZ Nappa apunto de pelear conta Goku*_

 **Vegeta:** Its over 9000!.

Y su madre que es una maestra de Domestik Kombat

 _*Kali ataca a Yuma con una bandeja de té y lo noquea*_

Suspiro de decepción.

Qrow que pasa de ser Bad Ass.

 _*Qrow sale asustado de un camarero con solo un cuchillo*_

A ser una broma

 _*Hazel golpea a Qrow mandándolo a volar pese a que es mas rapido y Hazel es más lento que Tyrian al que Qrow puede igualar en velocidad*_

Y Ozcar la combinación entre Luke y Aang y maestro en dar explicaciones inútiles que ya conocíamos.

 _*Ozcar dice de nuevo nada nuevo que no supieras ya*_

Pero ellos no son los únicos mira a los villanos que fueron retratados como una amenaza legitimarte seria deteriorarse hasta ser una broma que ya eres incapaz de tomarte en serio.

Empezando por el White Fang que muestra a su equipo de asesinos con un Batman y una Spider….¡Oh Mierda hoy salía el Spider-man de PS4 tengo que ir corriendo a la tienda!

 **Un rato después.**

Es maravilloso no esta Venom pero tiempo al tiempo como un DLC...¿que estaba haciendo? ¡oh no! estropee la historia espera el White Fang bah a nadie le importa podemos darnos el lujo de parar por algo mas tan irrelevante.

El White Fang que muestra a su equipo de asesinos con un Batman y una Spider-Woman que una es derrotada de un golpe y el otro...por una Milf con una bandeja de té. y Con lo hermanos siendo superados y derrotados fácilmente.

 _*Escenas propias dichas*_

Supongo que ya Adam es la única amenaza seria.

 _*Adam derribado de un golpe por Blake*_

Ya no puedo tomar en serio nunca más al White Fang.

Salem y su legión del mal

Salem que piensa que una buena idea es mandar a una megalómana sedienta de poder cerca de alguien con poder divino o confiar si quiera en que una Puta Gallina que abandono a su familia y sus amigos porque estaba cagada de miedo de ella y de la que tenemos ni puta idea de nada.

Watts que sigue siendo un gilipollas que les gusta a todos menos a mi porque se burla de Cindery lo retratan como a alguien inteligente claro que dado lo estúpidos que son lo que ven esta serie yo incluido su nivel de exigencia, es bastante bajo y sigue sin hacer nada básicamente es Ren una planta de adorno.

Hazel el grandullón que pensaste que sería un villano moralmente gris que tendría motivaciones profundas y motivos justificables para odiar a Ozpin hasta que te desvelen que simplemente es porque no leyó la Cláusula de exención de responsabilidad de la matricula para la academia de Huntsman.

 _*Batalla de Haven Hazel se muestra como un plagio de Bane y se inyecta Dust*_

 **Hazel:** ¡Dile, Ozpin! ¡Dile cómo la MATASTE!

 **Oscar:** ¿Ella?

 **Ozpin:** Gretchen Rainart era la hermana de Hazel. A pesar de los deseos de su hermano, se matriculó en Beacon Academy para convertirse en Cazadora y trágicamente perdió la vida en una misión de entrenamiento. Hazel ... me tiene responsable.

Entonces tu hermana era una aprendiz de Huntsman que murió ¿y decidiste unirte a la reina de los grimms? Eso es estúpido oh dios me está dando aneurisma cerebral este volumen es demasiado estúpido ya estamos terminando solo un poco más y al menos es amenazante.

 _*Nora levanta tira a Hazel atravesando con él la pared*_

Es patético.

Cinder que echa por tierra todo el desarrollo mostrado en el Volumen 4 siendo su tiempo en pantalla una pérdida de tiempo y vuelve a ser la Hate Sink del programa y para que cuando muera no te sientas mal por ella.

 _*Cinder cayendo congelada*_

No estoy bromeando me acabo de limpiar una lagrima.

Mercury cuyo padre paso años abusando de él en un régimen espartano para convertirlo en un maestro del combate cuerpo a cuerpo ser superado por Ruby.

 _*Ruby golpeando un cabezazo a Mercury*_

Ahora su padre se está revolviendo en su tumba deseando levantarse y pegarle una paliza.

Emerald la puta de pelo de chicle a la que no pienso ver ni dedicar tiempo en pantalla porque es indigna de ser el remplazo de Cinder.

Y Lionhearth que todo su papel se resumen en ser la putita de Salem.

 _*Escena de Lionhearth siendo estrangulado por el grimm*_

Y los neutros.

Vernal la lameculos/lamecoño de la Puta Gallina que su único papel es hacer de señuelo y morir.

 _*Vernal muere*_

Y La Puta Gallina liderando una tribu que se creen la gran cosa y no son más que unos patéticos perdedores nivel White Fang siendo una zorra estúpida cuyo plan de mantenerse fuera del conflicto es meterse de lleno en el conflicto y robar lo que ambos bandos quieren. Tan inflada que sabes que ya he dicho todo sobre ella es la imagen del despotismo es básicamente Kurohige de One Piece a la que solo le falto cantarle a Yang Madre Sabe Más.

 **Protagonizan**

Puta Estúpida (Ruby)

Puta Albina (Weiss)

Kirito (Blake)

Hija de Puta (Yang)

Mary Sue (Jaune)

Flashback (Pyrrha)

Pikachu (Nora)

Inútil (Ren)

De Héroe A Cero (Qrow)

Es El Elegido, Es El Avatar, Es ¡Mr. Exposición Inútil¡ (Ozcar)

Rafiki (Sun)

Pelo en Pecho (Ghira)

Flawless Victory (Kali)

Illia (Asuna)

Rohan (White Fang De Blake)

Han Solo (Piloto)

Maléfica (Salem)

Vincenzo Santorini (Watts)

Desvanecedor (Tyrian)

Gilipollas (Hazel)

Muerte por Kiki (Lionhearth)

Ole (Adam)

Spider-Woman (Trifa)

Your Brother Has Exploded (Corsac)

Oh Mierda (Fennec)

Nerfeado (Mercury)

El Peor Batman De Todos Los Tiempos (Yuma)

Odio Por Paranoia (Emerald)

Miley Cyrus (Vernal)

Jaune (Puta Gallina)

La Gota Que Colmo El Vaso (Cinder)

But...That's Really Dumb...B-But He's So Cool...! But That's So Dumb! (Fans de RWBY)

 **Escrito por**

Un Puto de Mierda (Miles Luna)

Y Un Gilipollas (Kerry Shawcross)

 **The Hater Awakening**

Y ahora Mi Guardia Termina.

 **Oscar:** ¡No! Debemos ... llevar la lámpara a ... Atlas.

Que te vea tu Puta Madre.


End file.
